Yume
by Shiro-angel
Summary: REVAMPED Prince Oujirou has it all, being a prince and future ruler while Misaki has only one thing she can call her own. Unhappy with his lifestyle and saddened by her losses, both is in need of a little love, something only the other can give.
1. Running

**YUME** By Shiro-Angel

This is a complete revision of my original story that I started six years ago. (How many of you gave up?) It's changing and remaining the same, if that makes sense. I have hopes for this version, though I won't voice them until quite later. Please enjoy and review, as I can only get better with your comments. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Angelic Layer and all that pertain to it, belong to CLAMP, I am merely taking liberties with their characters and using them to suit my own imagination.

**Chapter 1: Running**

The pale light of the moon washed over the garden grounds, blanketing the tall trees, shrubs, and various plants in a pure white-blue glow. Droplets of water glistened like miniature diamonds as a cool breeze blew by making them shiver in their place. Crickets sang their nightly serenade to each other, accompanying the fluttering dances of the glowing fireflies.

In the quiet music of the night, only a few of Mother Nature's creatures took notice of the slender figure moving slowly along the dark shadows of the tall trees. Curious fireflies silently floated their way towards the moving shadow, momentarily casting a soft light upon the features of a young boy before they were gently swatted away. Quickly ducking his head out of the pale glow of the fireflies, the young boy made his way towards the end of the trees before stopping.

Straight ahead of him stood curved gates of imposing height that had been carved from several cedar trees. Its fragrance was noticeably strong in the cool night as wisps of air carried it throughout the garden. Intricate carvings wound its way along the borders and wove its way into the middle, stopping only a few inches from a thin, gold circle embedded in the middle of the joining doors. Within the circle lay an outline of a simply carved crown the tips of which each held a large white pearl. The center of the crown was encrusted with several tiny sapphires forming the letter M. Each gem twinkled in the moonlight as the moon slipped in and out of a few stray clouds.

Tilting his head up, the young boy let out a quiet sigh as he contemplated his plan. Watching the clouds carefully, he quickly ran across the open space as the last rays of the moon were gulped up. Ducking underneath the branches of a cherry tree, he let his eyes take in the stonewall surrounding him before he made his way along the left edge of it.

Running his right hand across the cold stones he thought back to that evenings events and quickly squashed the small seed of annoyance creeping into his thoughts. There had been another gathering of nobles and aristocrats, which he had been obligated to attend as the crown prince. He had politely danced with each daughter presented to him, but what had turned his evening to disgust were the unhidden intentions and hopes of the fathers to have their daughter be the one to capture his interest. What had begun as a small recognition soiree for their various achievements, quickly turned into a competition for a place in the royal family. Only a select few daughters felt ashamed of their father's true goals that night, but most were just as adamant and serious in competing for a place beside his throne.

What allowed a bitter laugh to escape his throat had been the fact that he knew what they really wanted and it wasn't him. Their sugar coated compliments and calculated laughter had nothing to do with him or his personality, but rather who he was. They didn't love him. What they loved and desired was the title and position; the vast amount of power that came with just being the companion of the crown prince. Those prettily dressed and well groomed girls were nothing more than wolves behind flawless masks of beauty. Looking into their eyes devoid of love for anything else but themselves turned his heart cold and made him wish to be anywhere but in their company.

Though his distaste for them grew each time he was forced into their company, he felt a little ashamed of himself for thinking so little of them. He himself wasn't being completely true to them either. He gave polite smiles and laughed along with them, all the while wishing he were somewhere else. Perhaps he was being just as cynical as they were, these days he wasn't so sure where his attitude stood.

'Ahhh,' he sighed, 'I should stop thinking about this.'

As if complying with his thoughts, he halted, stepping closer to the stones embedded in the wall. Peering closer to a small stone to his right, he made out a small black charcoal star. Running a finger along the edges of nearby stones, he found the thinnest crack of a line that ran from the ground up to about the middle of his chest. It looked to be about three feet wide though he wasn't sure as he could not make out the rest of the wall. Just as he was about to push where he figured the center was, a slight rustling of the leaves above caused him to stop. Crouching low to the ground he turned and looked up, flinching in surprise as a pair of icy blue eyes bore down on him.

Straightening, he let out a sigh. "Okay Wizard, you caught me."

"Caught you?" Wizard laughed quietly, raising an eyebrow. "I've been on your tail since you left your room. You really need to work on those detection skills of yours."

The young prince scowled, "You play rather unfairly. I know you cloaked your presence from me. Even the fireflies didn't notice you."

Jumping down from his perch, he landed next to the prince. Grinning, he patted his friend's shoulder, "Well, I'm not here to stop you, but offer assistance. Miraculously enough, it seems as if you've got everything under control."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"As it always is, your highness."

"Don't call me that when we're alone. You know I hate it."

"Sorry Oujirou," Wizard grinned, "but as it stands, it's a reminder of who you are." His expression grew serious as he bore into his friend's deep, sapphire blue eyes. "What happened tonight is only the beginning, you and I both know that very well. Running away like this will only temporarily help you avoid the responsibilities of your royal duties. You are the crown prince, not someone who has the leisure to do as they please on a whim."

Oujirou nodded with a flicker of irritation in his eyes, "I know quite well my duties as a crown prince. However, even a prince needs an escape from the burden of his title now and then." Grinning, he added, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well then little prince," Wizard's lips twitching into a grin of his own, "be off and I'll come fetch you before dawn breaks."

Pointedly ignoring the 'little prince' comment his friend purposely let slip, Oujirou gave him a wave of affirmation before turning his full attention to the wall.

Placing both hands against the rough stones, Oujirou gave it a firm push, stepping back when the wall silently gave way to reveal the small cluster of trees sequentially placed outside the walls. Two long rows framed the cobbled path to the palace gates. Looking back briefly, he gave a small wave to his friend before ducking into the small space and disappearing into the night. The wall reclaimed its detached piece, moving it back into place without a sound or a hint of evidence that it held a secret opening.

Staring momentarily at the place Oujirou had disappeared through, a small frown formed on his lips as the mirth in his eyes died and a look of sadness crept in. Time was running out for his friend and both of them knew it. It would only be a matter of time before he would have to refuse Oujirou even this small bit of freedom. Tilting his head up, his eyes fastened on the velvety night sky and the numerous stars winking back at him. A thin streak of light ran across his vision and disappeared, taking with it, a wish from his heart. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall into his hand as he scrubbed at his tired eyes. Running slender fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh.

"Find her quickly…before it's too late."

With a last look at the wall, Wizard swung himself onto the lowest branch of a cherry tree, making his way to the fat branches laden with lush green leaves and numerous flower buds above. Leaning against the base, he let his legs stretch out and situated himself comfortably, looking through the branches briefly before allowing his eyes to close.

****** REVIW PLEASE, THANK YOU. ******


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: **Angelic Layer is still owned by CLAMP. Always will.

**Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter**

In the quiet of the night, with only Mother Nature's creatures softly filling the silent void, a sleeping town stood silent and calm, its residents peacefully resting in their comfortable homes, catching the few hours before the approach of a new dawn. Apart from a few street lanterns, the moon was the sole light in the dark night. All living beings were slowly laying down to rest; even the once energetic fireflies began to tire. In that quieting stillness only a single figure could be seen strolling the empty streets.

Walking along the edge of the dark streets, Oujirou quietly hummed to himself as he continued his aimless walk through the deserted town. It was a stark difference compared to the daytime. There was always a busy and hurried atmosphere whenever he came through during the day, but at night, when the day's obligations were done, a blanket of calm descended.

Rounding a corner, he came upon a path that led to what resembled a large park. It looked like a small forest with the abundance of trees clustered closely together, but a cobbled pathway lined with tall lanterns said otherwise. The many trees made it hard to see where one path began and where the other side ended. Having walked for awhile Oujirou decided to venture in, curious as to how deep the park went and also in hopes of finding a bench to rest his legs.

The street lanterns alternated sides every fifteen feet, creating a wide circular puddle of light for travelers to see by. Passing two statues of ferocious looking dragons standing guard, Oujirou looked about him as he took in the height of the trees, the neatly trimmed grass, and the small patches of flowers springing up in various, purposely situated places. In the darkness, everything held a different tone, a calmness compared to the vibrancy of daytime. Smiling, he ventured further down the path, guided by the glowing light of the glass lanterns and the rays of moonlight falling through the gaps in the leaves of the tall trees.

***** * *****

A small girl looking no older than fourteen sat with her back against an oak tree staring at the small patches of moonlight that had managed to escape the heavy foliage of the trees. She watched the light shimmer whenever a small breeze caught itself in the leaves. Despite the despair engulfing her heart, a small smile crept its way onto her lips.

"Thank you, Otsuki-sama," she whispered, "for trying to cheer me up."

Turning her gaze away, she brought her knees towards her before wincing and letting them fall again. Glancing at her left knee she saw a little blood trickling from a patch of raw flesh rubbed clean of its skin. Her other knee was badly bruised, but her skin had held. She could feel the sting of the wound with the slightest of movements, but it was nothing compared to cuts she had gotten before. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the rough trunk of the Oak. Covering her eyes with her right arm, she stared into nothingness and let slow, silent tears fall from behind her closed lids.

She cried for herself, for the ache in her heart, for stupidly getting hurt again, for being so weak. She cried for so many things that her mind became numb with blame. Though her tears flowed more heavily, she refused to let a sound escape through her closed lips or her let body visibly shake. A shudder ran through her as she parted her lips to let a shaky breath escape.

Letting her arm fall, she opened her eyes to a watery vision of darkness and silver light mingling in the pools of water still clinging to her eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut she let the remaining tears fall before swiping a hand across her eyes and rubbing the moisture away. Soaking up the wet trails on her face with her sleeve, she opened her stinging eyes to see a boy looking down at her with concern. Her mouth opened in surprise though no sound escaped.

"Are you all right?"

Blinking rapidly, she continued to look up at the boy in shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

As if snapping out of it, the girl closed her mouth and shook her head. "Uh, no, it's okay," she replied meekly, averting her eyes as her face began to turn crimson. "I, um…I'm sorry about…er…that."

"You don't need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong."

Glancing up, she was met with a kind smile as he extended his handkerchief towards her. Gazing down at it, she took it with a thank you before looking away again.

"Can I sit next to you?"

She nodded her head but continued to avert her eyes. There was a slight rustling of clothing as he settled himself next to her. Warmth from his body tingled her left side as she felt him relax. Without knowing why, she felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Much better," he sighed, turning his eyes on her. "I've been walking for a while looking for a bench, but there doesn't seem to be any." He stopped momentarily before asking, "What is your name?"

Turning her blushing face away she replied to the ground, "I-I'm Mi-misaki."

"Pleased to meet you Misaki, I'm Oujirou."

Misaki snapped her attention back to Oujirou and looked at him with wide eyes, "P-p-prince Oujirou?"

This time it was Oujirou who briefly averted his gaze. How stupid of him. He could have easily pretended to be someone else. Curse his big mouth. Letting out a resigned sigh, he nodded.

"Oh!" Misaki cried, bolting upright, her wounds crying out in protest at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you, Your Highness, please forgive me." She hastily bowed, stopping only when Oujirou placed a hand on her arm

"It's all right," he said gently, looking into her worried eyes, "tonight, I'm just Oujirou. Don't worry about formalities. I get that enough at the palace."

Settling herself back down next to him, she clenched her hands nervously around his white handkerchief as her eyes bore into the ground before her. Her mind was in a wild panic. 'What should I do? I'm sitting with Prince Oujirou and he saw me cry! And I forgot who he was too! Oh no! What am I going to do?! ' Each thought slammed into the other until she became dizzy with worry.

Oujirou looked at the girl mentally battling with herself as she continued to stare at the ground in front of her, her features clearly displaying the state of her mind. He couldn't help but smile, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. He wondered how she would look when smiling. The sudden thought startled him, but he shrugged it off thinking it a trick of his mind after having dealt with so many distasteful girls.

"Um…Your Highness," Misaki began, mustering enough courage to face him directly, "why are you out so late?"

Thinking momentarily, he stared up at the small patch of star speckled sky peeking through the leaves before replying, "It may be for the very reason you are here."

"Oh…" turning away Misaki started fiddling with some grass blades as she thought back to that evening.

It hadn't been her fault, but that hadn't mattered to them. No matter what she did, she could not satisfy their demands to their liking. Since early that morning she had been given the usual menial chores and had done them without argument. Doing what she was told, being a personal maid to each of them, it was all in exchange for allowing her to stay in that house. By right, it was her home, but they ruled it.

That evening, after having finished serving them dinner, she had brought out chocolate pudding served in crystal bowls, when her stepsister Arisu got into an argument with Madoka. In a rage, she had gotten out of her chair so suddenly Misaki had no time to dodge. The chair hit the tray full force, sending it crashing to the floor and sending the dessert flying in every direction. Though she had apologized, she had gotten a verbal lashing and Alice became even more upset when she discovered the crystal had shattered and pudding had landed on the portrait of her and her daughters.

She rubbed her cheek unconsciously, though the sting from Alice's slap had since subsided. 'I ran away again.' Misaki let out a sigh, momentarily forgetting where she was until Oujirou's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

Misaki blushed in embarrassment, "Yes, I'm fine Your Highness."

"Please," he smiled, "call me Oujirou. There is no one out here, but you and me."

"I-I don't know if I can," Misaki replied clutching her hands around the handkerchief some more. "I am but a lowly servant and have always been taught to respect those above me. You are the crown prince. It would be rude of me to call you by your name alone."

"But, don't I have the right to allow whom I want, to call me by my given name?"

Misaki looked at him with worry and anxiety etched in her features. She looked away from him to her lap, then up at him again, before averting her eyes to the sides. Finally, she turned her attention back to him and meekly replied, "A-all right, I will…O-o-oujirou Sama."

Oujirou laughed, "I guess I'll have to suffice with that."

Misaki looked away with tinted cheeks and a look that clearly read her state of mind at having to disregard the rules of etiquette concerning his request. If Alice knew, she would die of shock alone.

Gazing up at the pieces of moon falling between the swaying leaves above, Oujirou couldn't help but be slightly fascinated with the young girl next to him. She had worried over his request rather than complying immediately after she discovered who he was. Many of the daughters earlier that evening would have gleefully called him by name had he also insisted. Doing so would have inflated their egos into thinking he favored them above the others. He would not even entertain that idea as long as they continued to be what they were.

Turning his gaze to her, he asked gently, "Why were you crying earlier?"

Her eyes met his, holding them momentarily before looking away, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt. A small smile graced her lips though sadness pooled in her eyes.

"I had another disagreement with my stepmother and stepsisters," Misaki replied with a sad smile, "After all these years, I still can not understand them. No matter how hard I try to please or do what they ask, they never seem satisfied."

"Some people can't ever be pleased, even if they were to acquire the world. With those people, sometimes it's better to do nothing and leave them alone, than grant every whim."

"But if I don't do what they ask…" Misaki traveled off, thinking of the consequences. "I can't disobey. Even if I want to."

A look of concern flashed through his features, "Are you in trouble? Have they harmed you in any way?"

Misaki looked at his worried face and felt a smile crawl up her lips. Something warm filled her and she let out a little laugh. It had been a long time since someone outside her friends had been so concerned. The fact that it was the crown prince wrinkling his brow for her sake, made her feel a little happy.

Oujirou was puzzled at her reaction, but had also discovered at that moment, her wounded knees. "Oh! You are injured! I'm sorry to have not noticed earlier."

Gasping, Misaki quickly drew her knees to her chest, pulling her skirt over them. "It's nothing. They are fine."

"No, they aren't. One of them is bleeding."

"They aren't as bad as they look. They'll heal."

"Let me see," he insisted gently, "It isn't good to leave a wound unattended. It may be nothing now, but it may become something severe later."

"Well," she said hesitantly, "all right." Bringing her knees slowly back down, her skirt pulled away from them, leaving a slightly smudged trail of blood above her knee. She winced at the touch of fabric against the raw flesh, not realizing until now just how badly she had bruised them.

Kneeling down in front of her left knee, he examined it carefully, "Hand me your handkerchief. It actually doesn't look too terrible."

Misaki just nodded, handing him his own handkerchief. She had forgotten she still held it.

Taking the white handkerchief, he wrapped it around the bleeding knee a few times before tying the ends together tightly, apologizing when he felt her knee jerk from beneath his hand.

"Thank you," Misaki replied, testing the movement of her leg. She could feel the tightness of the handkerchief, but her wound didn't hurt as she gingerly stretched out her leg and brought it back down again. "It feels much better."

"It's a surface wound so it should heal very soon, but you should probably refrain from putting pressure on it. The other knee as well, it only as a small layer protecting it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

A silence fell between them, nether sure of what to say to break it. Misaki became newly interested at examining the ground, fiddling with the grass blades with such concentrated interest, one had to wonder if she though it held the answers to her many unspoken questions. Oujirou himself was at battle with his thoughts as he settled himself back against the trunk beside her.

It was strange for Oujirou to be in the company of a girl without the feelings of wanting a quick escape and solitude. Most situations involving a female usually lasted less than five minutes; most of it filled with standard formalities or the girl occupying the greater part of the conversation with her carefully rehearsed giggles and sugared comments. To be with a girl who hadn't once tried gaining his favor through insipid behavior was rather refreshing, if not a bit disarming to his reflexive defenses.

Glancing at the girl beside him, he absently wondered what was so different about her. To categorize her as he did the noblemen's daughters would be an insult. Everything about her seemed genuine. When she had let slip a little laugh earlier, it was tinged with sadness, but it held sincerity. He wondered if she ever experienced the same loneliness that he felt.

'What are you doing?' He mentally scolded himself. 'You have no right to compare yourself to her. She has probably suffered much more than you have.'

Oujirou was glad Misaki couldn't hear his thoughts as he was sure he would have made a fine hole for himself. What did he know of this girl to pry further into her life? Though she looked to be one who would willingly give the answers, what scars would he inadvertently open?

A flicker of a shadow fell across his eyes, a bit startled, Oujirou looked up. A slight wind rustled the leaves above him, winking out the light of the moon within its gentle swaying. A small sneeze turned his attention to the girl beside him.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, no, the breeze just tickled my nose."

In reality, her skin was starting to collect a good amount of goose bumps. It wasn't overly cold, but in the early hours of morning, with dew beginning to collect on the ground and only a simple dress to protect her, it wasn't surprising she was starting to feel the effects of even the slightest breeze. She absently rubbed her arms and was startled when she felt warm material fall over her shoulders. Looking up, she was met with smiling eyes.

"It isn't good to lie, Misaki," he smiled, tightening his coat around her shoulders, his hands lingering a few seconds longer before letting go.

"B-but your highness, what about you? Won't you-"

"It certainly wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to not offer, now would it?" He grinned, interrupting her. "And we are alone, so please call me by name."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Oujirou-sama."

He just simply smiled, turning his attention to the rays of moonlight filtering through the trees. Her attachment of formality to the end of his name grated him a little, feeling a thread of detachment from being simply recognized as just him the person and not the title of prince, always one breath away. It was no fault of hers to be unaware of his discomfort with titles. It was something no one else besides Wizard knew about.

Misaki studied the profile of the boy beside her; aware that something of a barrier had gone up behind his smiling eyes. There was an inkling in her that told her it wouldn't be right to ask, but that he would tell her when he felt ready. Something a bit close to shock shook her as she replayed that thought. Had she been hoping to meet him again? To strike up a friendship of sorts with the crown prince that consisted of him divulging his feelings to her? Had she gone absolutely mad?

Clutching his coat tighter to her, she stared at the ground, her thoughts in a jumble and her heart beating a little too fast for her liking. There was an air of comfort when she sat beside Oujirou, but there was also the awareness of their difference of class. She felt it every time she spoke his name. Etiquette prompted her to give back the coat and be on her way, but she felt herself unable to move. Something was tugging at the corner of her thoughts, a realization of sorts, but it was just a little bit out of reach.

'Maybe,' she thought, closing her eyes, 'It will be something good.'

****** REVIW PLEASE, THANK YOU. ******


End file.
